


Dragon AU - Castiel meets the Boys

by SaraWolffuchs



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brotherly Love, Caring, Dragon AU, Dragon Castiel, First Meetings, Love, Male - Freeform, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Wyvern - Freeform, Wyvern Dean, Wyvern Sam, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWolffuchs/pseuds/SaraWolffuchs
Summary: Sam was alone in the cave, Only the small fire giving the warmth he graves. Dean was out in the Storm and searching for food. He hopes the sounds coming from the entrance was his brother.





	Dragon AU - Castiel meets the Boys

He should be back now. The snow was thick, the wind was sharp and the sounds of graving was nearly testable in the whole winter blizzard. Nature was not fond of Dracos. Nature despairs them. Breaking the law of how things should be. This is how they are punished. This is how they will die.

After John left his sons, in the cave their mother died, by the same icy claws with roam the exact same moment outside their den, Dean had not been the same. He was always there to protect him. Sam was not strong enough for hunting. His wings could only carry him from one cliff to another, when the wind supported him enough, he could even flew wider. So, Dean went out by himself.

“It will be fine, I will be back before the storms starts really biting my butt”. He said. Don’t worry, he said. That was hours ago. The storm was harsh to begin with, but now? He was lucky to see their landing platform outside. Dean is a strong wyvern. But he was still a Wyvern. Summer was their time, maybe Fall as well, but Winter?

Sam was curled up in their nest, a big enough hole in the wall for two young wyvern, stuffed with leaves and fur of their pray. The small fire which was burning in the middle of the cave was giving all its power to warm the young one.

The only sound was the cracking wood, the slashing wind and tapping sounds of claw-

What?

Sam shout up. “Dean?” No answer. Maybe he had food in his mouth? “Dean, I was w-“

That was not Dean. That was a Dragon. A huge Dragon, blue, feathered with underside scales. Covered in snow which was melting fast, dropping wet spots on the warm surface. The creature was huffing. Clearly exhausted. He stared Sam done. Eyes roaming his small body. Not caring that water was running down his face. Dangerous. Oh no no no.

Sam bodylanguage was like a scared cat. Raised as high as possible. Eyes huge and lips tight. No threat posture. It was an “I am small, please don’t eat me” posture.

As soon as the Dragon sneezed, Sam shifted, startled. His Back fins on alert and a high hiss emerged. The Dragon was not expecting that. He was..amused? He had a small smile on his face, and his body was not as stiff before.

“Don’t worry, no harm will come over you by my claws”

“By which ones then?”

“Uhm, no ones?” He looked behind him. “Are you alone, young one?”

“I am Sam! And I am not alone, my clan will be back soon, and they won’t be very pleased to see a Dragon here.” Oh my, his lies aren’t the best, I hope the Dragon doesn’t sense his bluff.

“Hmm, I am Castiel. And, your clan. It seems there is only one other?” He sat down and looked calmly around. He spread his wings curling it around the heat source and letting his soaked wings dry.

“Nooo, there are fou-five! All adult! And very mean”

“Ah.” He wasn’t fooled, damnit.

Sam was still in his ‘pissy’ posture, not ready to give up the only defence he has. If this draco decides to eat him, he has no change. The only way out would be the blizzard, maybe if he..

“I wouldn’t do that”

“What?” Sam whipped his head fast towards Castiel, who had now laid down and warm his belly.

“Going out, you are alone. And the Blizzard would kill you pretty fast. Wyverns are summer creatures, which would explain why are you still in the north while your kind is in the warmer region. Leaving you alone? You must be a loner.” After a while of thinking, or at least that what he did, Castiel rolled on his legs and had a worried expression. “You are alone”

“I AM NOT” He was furious. How could this stranger just sit here, take the warmth he kept so hard alive and lecture him about his OWN species. Yes! They should be at Winter bay. Yes. They are alon. But they aren’t the same time. He had Dean! Dean who is out there, fighting for his live to find a scrap to feed sam, what if he died? What if he-

“Young one..”

He must have been daydreaming again. Caught up in his headspace.

Castiel was now only few meters away. Worried, the scent of pine was strong. A method to comfort their offspring. His wings bowed and his head low.

“Calm done, young one, I won’t hurt you. If you want, I will stay here and fetch food, till you are ready to fly on your own.”

“Dean”

“Excuse me?”

“I have my brother..” He began to cry. “he-he went out a while ago, searching for foo-food, and and…” He didn’t have to say anymore. The Dragons face changed from worried to scared.

“Your brother is out there, alone..”

Sam nodded. “P-please, can you find him?”

Castiel considered. He stared at him and then a few minutes outside. Scenting in the mean time the whole air.

“I will find him” And with that he took off. Leaving a teary Sam behind.

After what seems like hours, he heard the familiar clacking of claws on stone, but this time heavier and some growls where here and there.

Castiel was back, with a limp Dean body in his front Paws.

“Dean!” Sam rushed out of his safe cocoon and tried to nose at Deans face. He was cold. As cold as the wind itself. Is he…?

“He isn’t dead, but way closer to the darkness as to the light, make room sam, bring some furs, if you can spear them.” He would rip his own Skin off, if necessary.

After taking every fur and laying it on top of Dean the Dragon curled around him and Sam and covered them with his huge wing.

“His strength will return, he just needs the heat he can get, sleep Sam. I will be here and watch over you two”

And just as he was told, his tired and exhausted worried sick body, fell into a seep slumber.

Dean was sure he died. He was fighting against the harsh wind, which changed as often its direction as Sam his mood. It was horrible. And it was cold. So very cold. At some point it got harder to flap and easier to just glide. Till he hit the snowy ground. Suddenly it wasn’t so cold anymore. Why wasn’t he doing it from the start? Laying here in the white powder and sleeping. Yes, it seems like a wonderful idea. Just a few minutes.

Minutes turned into a half hour and soon he was covered in white, only his nose peaked out, giving away the last hot streams of air their way to freedom. Would Sam be mad?

Would he be fine? He would. He was a smart young Wyvern. Way smarter than him. It is too easy, falling asleep. The last thing he witnessed was stomping.

Waking up was not really is favourite. The promise to go out in the cold again. Urgh.

But, wasn’t he suppose to be a frozen fish? Why did everything smell like home and …pine? Honey? Rain? What?

He opened his eyes, greeted by the shining fire of their heat source. And a small Sam, curled around him. He smelled Sam, searching for any distress or hurt. None, Sam was fine. He was safe. Thanks the dracos.

“Sam, I am back. I got a big, cow?”

Dean whipped his half-frozen neck so fast he thinks he gets a cramp the next day. The sudden movement woke Sam from his nap and startled the big Dragon in his tracks.

“Who the hell are you? What are you doing here!?” His movement are shaky and uneven. The sheer power he has regained was draining away with each tense muscle,   


“Dean! Dean, wait!” Sam stood in front of the stranger.

“Get away from him! Are you insane?”

“Dean, he saved you! You were nearly dead as he brought you back!”

The older Wyvern got lack. Falling to the ground with a heavy ‘thump’.

“What?”

“If I may introduce myself, my name is Castiel, and I found your brother in the blizzard which nearly killed you. I tend to remain as long as you need my help, and as far as I know, you need help”

Dean had no power left inside in him. So, Sam trusts this guy? Well, he was the smarter one after all. He pierced the Dragon with his eyes, only getting a very focused stare back. Blue eyes watching him. Expecting any kind of rejection.

“Well, what is for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are very very welcome! :D


End file.
